A sinister Secret
by Crazybird101
Summary: Johnny Worthington is your seemingly twenty-one year college senior with high hopes and dreams. Or that's what Randy Boggs thought before he joined ROR in an attempt to get his friend back. Unaware of his accident, Randy will have to endure an entire year with a sadistic maniac who will do anything to keep him. AU. Spin-off from An unlikely Bond. Sequel to A sinister Mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Tehehehehe...**

**Welcome to the sequel of A sinister Mind. Last time we left off with our dear friend Johnny, he had just witnessed Randy for the first time. Now this fic will switch over from Randy's side to Johnny's once in a while. But this is mostly about Johnny. Now we start off after Mike and Sulley get kicked out. I heard there was an accident so the Dean failed and expelled both. **

**Again, haven't seen MU, so if something isn't right, please ignore it -_-**

**Oh yeah! One more note, I'm allowing you guys to ask me questions. So if you have any questions about the fic just add them in your reviews if you decide to. And please, one question at a time. ^-^**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters University.**

**X.X**

There was a glint of envy in the ROR members eyes as they watched Sullivan leave. Although Sullivan never noticed the glint in their eyes. No. Not even the ROR president. Who watched him leave without a single care in the world. And a tad bit of disappointment. But hey, the guy was expelled, gotta get rid of him. You can't keep him if he's expelled. As for the other ROR boys, they had a reason to be envious of him.

Everyone has secrets, right? A skeleton in the closest and all that jazz. Yeah, the ROR boys all had a secret. But surprisingly, it was one they had in common. But they never dare to expose in fear of getting it worse. Far worse. That's why, during Sullivan's time with them, the would give out hints of their suffering and the possible horror he could endure next if he stayed longer. Thank goodness Johnny kicked him out when he was expelled. Although he probably did it to mock them.

It was a cruel reminder that they were stuck there until graduation. Surprisingly, they were able to prevent one monster from even considering the thought of joining. Then again it was Johnny who didn't want him anyway. But that didn't matter, they were just glad they were able to watch a innocent soul walk free of a college life full of possible torture or worse.

On the outside, Johnny seemed like your typical jock. Always thinking he was better then everyone else and not giving a damn about the people around him. You know, the stereotypical type. But he was also very charming and handsome. Winking at a few cute girls as he walked to class. Even earning a few waves or giggles from them. But behind that charming mask held a sinister secret. A dark, foreboding, sadistic secret that only the ROR boys knew all too well.

Sullivan was one of the very, VERY, few who were lucky enough not to learn about it himself. They learned the hard way. A very painful way to be exact. They were just surprised he hasn't killed them yet. Although he has threatened to in the past. But if you asked them, they would've preferred death then to live under the same roof as him for almost an entire year. And there was no escape. Even if they failed the exams and get kicked out, Johnny still wouldn't let them go. Well..maybe he would. Like Sullivan. But he's aware of this, unfortunately. That's why he still keeps them.

But now they've got a second problem. For a few days now, Johnny's had his on a freshman. A shy, wimpy, nerdy freshman. But damn, was he cute in those glasses. Yes. Even the ROR boys had to admit he looked cute in those big glasses of his. Except for HSS because they're just a bunch of emo kids. Or goth kids. Maybe both. No one knows.

Any way, Johnny's had his eye on him for a few months now. This was NOT a good thing. Whether they liked it or not, they couldn't get Johnny to recruit him to ROR. So they kept on telling him he probably wouldn't be worth it and that he was weak. Most of it was actually true. But damn it they were trying to save his life and sanity!

But Johnny knew otherwise. He's noticed him hanging out with the little know-it-all Mike Wazowski, which was something Johnny loathed. He loathed to see others happy and having a good time. _He _wasn't happy. For goodness sake he's spent eight years in an asylum playing nice so he could get out of there! Eight years it took him. But in the end he was bailed out by his only true friend. A friend who's name would ache his heart whenever he thought of it.

The freshman reminded him so much of that friend. But much younger. But just looking at him brought up memories of him during their last summer together. He really missed Marcus. For two years he hasn't seen nor heard from him. Everyday during the summer he would wait by the phone just to get his call. But he never got that call. Nor any letters. When he started college, however, it didn't get better. But despite the boredom he's suffered for the past two years, you could say he's had some fun.

Punishing and torturing his brothers that is.

Its not everyday you find yourself in a fraternity where the president is actually a sadistic maniac. Yeah, who knew. They certainly didn't until he brought them to the basement, or Punishment Room, for the first time. How they wished they listened to the other members' warnings.

Now the brothers could only watch helplessly as the president approached the distraught looking lizard.

**X.X**

**Short start. But it's a good start XD**

**I wouldn't exactly call this a horror fic. But there will be some scary situations on Johnny's side. Yes, this is M for NONDESCRIPTIVE torture and smut. And maybe...non-con.**

**Yuck.**

**I hate non-con.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Mrs. Bumblebee- No. There will not be a spin-off of Johnny offering Randy to join ROR. That will actually be in the fic.**

**Warning, this chap will contain...bad language XD**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T**

**X.X**

Everyone loses a best friend eventually. Whether it's from moving away, a friendship break up, or worse. But if it's your first best friend, then it hits you hard. Which isn't a good thing for Randy's case. Despite having come from a loving family and all, Randall "Randy" Boggs never had many friends during his childhood and high school life. He had some you would consider acquaintances, but never friends. Maybe it was because he couldn't control his invisibility and camouflage powers? He didn't know.

But when he came to MU, he had two goals. One was to join the cool kids. Who doesn't want to be with the cool kids? And the second was to make a friend. It's called the winds of change after all. And surprisingly, it couldn't come any sooner. He already befriended his roommate. A little round, green, one-eyed monster called Mike Wazowski. Already, he knew this was going to be the beginning of a legit friendship. Yes, legit. Because great and awesome are too cliche. And nobody likes cliches.

But it was great. Except for the fact that Mike ran him over while riding a pig by accident one night while he was offering someone one of his cupcakes. That was an embarrassment. But he forgave Mike any way. He was actually impressed with Mike's determination to prove to everyone that he could be a great scarer. Although Randy himself was thinking he wouldn't stand a chance. He has spirit, but not a chance. But either way, Randy supported and helped his friend any way he could.

In the end, things were great. But there was always that drawback. Another freshman, James P. Sullivan, was in the way. Apparently James and Mike have formed a bitter rivalry. Randy noticed this at first when he realised Mike wasn't paying much attention to him. At first, he left him alone. Not wanting to get in the way. But after a while, he felt ignored. They still chat and hung out, but not as much as they used to months before. Eventually, their rivalry got out of hand and led to an accident.

Hearing that Mike was expelled was one of the worst things that's ever happened to him. By now he had considered him a best friend. But now that he's been expelled... Poor Randy didn't know what to do. He just stood there as he watched Mike pack his things while muttering curses about Sullivan for ruining his dreams. The purple lizard wanted to comfort Mike, but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't in a situation like this before. Randy followed Mike out of the dorms. After a sad goodbye, Randy watched his little green friend disappear into the crowd of chattering monsters trying to get to class.

While he just stood there. Alone.

"Johnny! Wait!" someone suddenly yelled.

...

Johnny growled in silent annoyance before turning around. "What is it Javier?" he asked politely.

The blue bug darted his eyes quickly over to Randy, who was now entering the crowd of students as well, before looking back at Johnny.

"Uhhhh, we should get to class." he said hesitantly.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Alright, smartass, let me just-" when Johnny turned around, he was surprised and upset to find that Randy was gone. He thought he heard Javier sigh in relief and snapped his attention back to him. "What was that?" he hissed.

"Nothing." Javier replied.

Johnny growled softly. "Well you got your wish, smartass, let's get to class." Johnny said before pushing Javier out of the way.

...

Nighttime on campus was a time when all of the night owls would ditch their studies to go out and have fun. Like party or other naughty things that they shouldn't be doing. Only a few students had the brain to stay behind study. On this night, however, there were no parties. At least, not at the ROR house. Johnny was lying on his bed. Sweater lying on the floor and yellow button up shirt unbuttoned. The senior's eyes were focused on the ceiling in deep thought. He had been up here since the evening. And non of his brothers bothered to come up and check on him.

Normally he didn't want to be disturbed when he was thinking. What he was thinking about you ask? That young purple lizard he saw. But that wasn't his first encounter, oh no. It all started a few months ago while in the middle of a conversation with Sullivan. His eyes just happened to dart over to the tree where the purple lizard was sitting under. It was as though a bell suddenly went off.

That slim body. Those smooth scales...

"Marcus..." Johnny whispered softly to himself.

That lizard reminded him of Marcus too much. It ached his cold heart to think about the crimson lizard. He could still remember his shy voice. The way he smiled at him whenever they met. Despite being abused by his own aunt, and forbidden to come over because of his father, he always smiled just for him. That adorable, innocent smile was the one thing he missed the most. Seeing that purple lizard without his glasses really hit him hard. He shivered slightly as the thought of actually running his hands over those smooth scales. Sinking his teeth into that young, tender, flesh...

"Hey Johnny!" Chet said when he opened the door and poked his head in.

Johnny jumped slightly, taken by surprise. He then growled softly. "What is it, Chet?" he asked slowly.

"The guys and I are going out for a drink. You wanna come?" the one-eyed crab asked.

Johnny sighed, "No."

"Oh, okay then!" Chet said with a goofy grin before closing the door.

"Idiot." Johnny muttered before lying back down on his bed and gazing up at the ceiling. He actually got out of the bed briefly and walked over to his window. He poked his head out and silently watched his brothers leave the house. Once they were gone from his sight he went back to his bed and layed down for a third time. Sighing. He allowed his thoughts to wander as he gazed at the ceiling with a blank, empty look in his eyes.

After a few minutes he rolled to his side, facing the wall and making small circles on his bed sheets with his finger. The room was silent. Except for the clock that was hanging on the wall. He licked his lips slowly as he thought about the purple lizard again. If only he knew his name. And a bit more about him. He seemed like one of those monsters who study. Monsters who study a lot actually make good teammates thanks to their intelligence. But he didn't look like a brute. Like Chip, Reggie, and formerly Sullivan. Those types of monsters make excellent teammates because they're likely to be great scarers. But brutes are also known to be ignorant and stupid. He was obviously not a idiot like Chet. Sometimes he wondered why he even let him join ROR. But, he must admit, Chet was surprisingly hard working. He'll leave it at that.

But he could tell that the lizard was also shy and somewhat lost. The poor critter actually reminded him of a lost child. Just entering the big wide world full of possibilities. Tch. He probably didn't have stay locked up for eight years in a mental asylum. Not once seeing the outside world. Yeah, life sucks when your dubbed insane. He's seen him hanging out with that little green twerp as well. It's possible they could be friends.

A hum of impatiences escaped him. Just thinking about the lizard has given him the urge to take him right now. He secretly hoped he was a virgin too. Don't ask, that's just him. He just needed to spend a few minutes alone with him...

...

The bar was packed. Filled with chattering students talking about how their day was or sharing a piece of gossip they picked up. Or blowing off some steam by talking about how much they hated their teachers. If your lucky, you might even spot a teacher or two. The ROR boys often came here for some down time to themselves. But mostly just to get away from Johnny. The loud chattering managed to drown out the music that played in the background.

The boys quickly made their way to a booth in the back. Away from the door and crowd. Once they sat down, the boys finally let out a sigh. They got their drinks and started to chat about things they managed to pick up in class. Javier, however, was silent. More silent then normal.

"Is something wrong, Javier?" Chip asked, "You haven't said a word or touched your drink."

The blue bug sighed and bit his bottom lip nervously. A dark feeling suddenly fell over them. The boys exchanged nervous expressions. They remembered what Javier had done earlier. When Johnny was approaching that purple lizard, Randy. Javier had done the one thing none of them had the guts to do. He distracted Johnny so the freshman wouldn't fall victim to his seemingly friendly charm. As a freshman, he was likely to fall victim easily. Of course, this went unpunished.

"What did he do, Javier?" Reggie asked.

Javier seemed hesitant to respond. His lips were trembling slightly as images of the incident flashed in his head. He shakely and slowly lifted his sleeve up. Chip had to cover his mouth to prevent him from gasping out loud. Reggie squeaked in terror while Chet's jaw dropped open. What was once blue skin now looked like a mixture of green, purple, and black.

"He did this to you?" Chip whispered as he held the wrist gently in his hands.

Javier sniffed and bobbed his head. Chip poked it slightly, earning a painfilled whimper from the blue bug.

"Dude, I think it's broken." Chet said.

"No duh, Chet." Reggie growled.

"Why didn't you go to the nurse?" Chip asked. Javier was smarter then this and knew better.

"I-I don't know." Javier admitted shakely, "I-I was afraid that Johnny would do it again if I went to the nurse."

"Oh, Jav..." Chip sighed after he pulled his sleeve back down, "I'm taking you to the nurse tomorrow."

Javier, still maintaining the little pride he managed to hold on to, shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." he said quietly. But in reality, he wasn't fine. None of them were.

...

Randy couldn't remember a time he felt this depressed. Ever since Mike was expelled, he couldn't sleep at all last night. It was quiet. Except for the occasional yelling and cheering of the students walking in the halls outside of the room. Other then that, it was lonely. Lonely and quiet. The freshman didn't bother to go to breakfast. What would be the point? He would have no one to sit with anyway.

Sighing, he sat up from the bench he had been sitting on and made his way to his first class. Books pressed against his smooth chest. Once he arrived he sat in his usual spot. Soon the room was filled with students, not looking very excited about having to start another day in Scaring101. Randy turned his head slightly to look at the empty seat beside him, ignoring everyone and everything else around him. He sighed and turned away just as Mr. Knight came in. The students fell silent and class went on like usual.

However, while in the middle of writing down some notes, Randy could have sworn he felt a pair of eyes gazing down at him.

**X.X**

**Javier wasn't harmed in the making of this chapter. XD**

**I'm surprised most of you thought I was going to have Johnny introduce himself to Randy right away. The ROR boys have a part in this fic as well. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University**

**X.X**

Randy could hear the light breathing of his watcher just behind. Inches from his neck. It was soft and concentrated. As though his watcher was actually paying attention to _him _instead of the lesson. It gave Randy the chills. He dared himself to turn around to see who it was. Just as he mustered up the courage to even move his head slightly, the bell has rung and class was over. Randy quickly gathered up his things and left the room in a hurry, not bothering to look back.

The rest of the day went on without incident. Randy returned to his dorm room and placed his books on his desk. He had a junk load of homework to do. So it would be very important that he worked on it without distraction. As he worked, tears streaked down his cheeks silently. Mike would've been here to help with his homework. Or help one another study for a big test. It was good memories like this that caused Randy to cry. But he shook his head, trying to concentrate on his work. But his damn tears kept on hitting the papers as he wrote, leaving wet smudges. This frustrated Randy even more. He growled when he had to rewrite the whole paper, all the while wiping his tears away.

Eventually, he tossed his pencil to the side, jumped on his bed, and cried in his pillow. Letting all the pain and the stress from today's and yesterday's events wash away. Hitting his pillow case in the form of tiny, salty, droplets. Eventually he managed to stop. By then he felt a lot better. But he still felt depressed. Sighing, he finally rubbed the remaining tears away and picked up his pencil. Just when he took a seat in his chair to get back to work, there was knock on the door.

_Aw shit! _Randy thought. Must be a student who was woken up by his sobbing and decided to come over and give him a piece of their mind. The lizard debated if he should answer it or escape through the window. But go where? He had no where else to go. He jumped when he heard a second knock. The freshman immediately ran to his closest and took out a mirror. He actually turned invisible when he saw just how horrible he looked.

His eyes were blood shot and his cheeks were wet and sticky from the tears. This would've been enough to scare at least five children! There was a third knock. And this one sounded impatient. The lizard shakely approached the door and hesitantly reached out to wrap his hand around the brass knob. From there he cautiously opened the door.

...

There were plenty of words Johnny could use to describe just how shocked Randy looked when he saw him standing on his doorstep. He learned his name from one of his frat brothers. But Johnny didn't look the least disturbed when he saw Randy's face. As a matter of fact, a hint of concern was present on his face.

Johnny noticed how wet and sticky the freshman's face looked and a small smile appeared on his lips. Had he been crying? If so, then it would explain why he looked so cute and adorable right now.

"Can I help you?" Randy then asked, trying to sound tough but failed miserably.

"I just happened to see you looking so depressed today," Johnny replied in a seemingly caring voice, "So I wanted to check if you were alright."

"Oh, um...thanks." Randy replied shyly.

Johnny chuckled, "Anytime."

The two were silent briefly. While Randy, who couldn't think of anything else to say, Johnny took the time to examine the purple lizard. He took note of how small he was. Not that he was calling him small or anything.

"I-I'm Randall, b-but people call me Randy." Randy said shakely.

Johnny smiled. He'll be _sure _to remember his name. "Well then, Randy, I'm Johnny." Johnny said in a polite, friendly voice.

"N-nice to meet you, Johnny. A-aren't you the president of that fraternity, Roar Omega Roar?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Johnny said slowly.

Randy smiled shyly. "Oh, okay then. I just wanted to make sure because Mike told me how much of an asshole he thinks you are." he said.

Johnny was surprised slightly before his eyes narrowed to the side."I see." he hissed.

Randy's fronds lowered in fear. "D-did I offend you or anything?" he asked.

"What? Oh! No, no. It's not you I'm angry at." Johnny replied warmly, patting his head gently.

Randy shivered slightly at the touch. Johnny, however, finally got a brief second to feel just how smooth his scales really were. He wanted the lizard right now. But he was just starting to really communicate with the freshman. If he took him now he would lose his chance. Besides, he can wait. Damn it, he waited two years for someone like him to arrive on campus.

"May I come in?" Johnny then asked.

Randy seemed a bit hesitant. It wouldn't be polite if he just told him no. Especially if it's Johnny Worthington. Mike told him just how bad he can get if you piss him off. And that's the last thing he wanted. But he just met the guy as well. It wouldn't be normal if you allow someone you just met into your room right away. Besides, he didn't clean up his bed.

"U-um. I'm afraid I can't tonight," Randy replied, "I have tons of homework to do by tomorrow."

The gentle expression on Johnny's face didn't change but his left eye seemed to twitch slightly. "Oh, okay then, I wouldn't want you failing now, would I?" he said, chuckling softly.

Randy smiled sheepishly. "W-well, have a nice night." he said nervously.

"You too." Johnny said kindly, smiling at the freshman as he closed his bedroom door.

...

Once the door was closed and locked, Randy pressed his back against it and slid down until he touched the floor. His face held a look of surprise and embarrassment. He had just met one of the cool kids, and he _actually _asked if he could come in. And he rejected him!

_I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Randy scolded himself, hitting his head a bit. But there was something about the senior that made him feel a bit...uneasy. He noticed how he was looking at him during the entire conversation. It was as though he was actually checking him out. No please know that Randy wasn't the type who was attracted to men. But certainly he didn't think that men would be attracted to him. The third thing he wanted to do in college, after all, was to score with a girl. Not right away of course. But get a girlfriend. Preferably a hot girlfriend. But it has to be a girl.

This was starting to be a little too much for the young lizard. He read the time on his clock and realised it was really late. He needed to get his work done fast before going to bed. He had class tomorrow. So the lizard did just that. But as he did, he couldn't help but think that Johnny's eyes were perhaps the same pair he felt watching him during class earlier.

...

"Damn it!" Johnny whispered angrily after he slammed his door shut, causing a few of his frat brothers to jump in their own rooms. He desperately wanted to be alone with the lizard a bit more. But he could believe that he had a lot of work to do. Freshmans tend to get more homework during their first year. And it sucked.

The ROR president growled before removing his sweater and shirt for the night. Damn, that lizard was so smooth and soft. He desperately wanted to pounce and pin him to the floor, taking him right there and then. But he managed to resist the urge. He needed to gain the lizard's trust first. Which was going to be a bit of a challenge because that little dimwit, Mike Wazowski, already told him that he was an asshole. And he felt REALLY offended right about now.

His growl soon softened as he layed in his bed. His interest in the reptile just escalated to another ten percent. He needed to see and touch him again. A smile appeared on his lips as the thought of somehow convincing the lizard to join ROR came into mind. Anyone would just _die _to be in Roar Omega Roar. Plus he was a freshman. Johnny purred softly. It would be a breeze convincing him to join. All he had to do was use his handsome charm to convince him. That, and some manipulation.

And boy, dose he just love manipulating others. Manipulation is his speciality. All he had to do was show that his little friend, Mike Wazowski, had 'abandoned' him. Only then would the lizard be truly heartbroken. He would want someone to comfort him. And Johnny would be happy to 'help' him get over it. This was a plan that gave the senior shivers. But there was one problem, how the heck was he going to show Randy that Mike had 'abandoned' him?

...

A few weeks had gone by since Randy's close encounter with Johnny. He never really communicated with him after that. Since he was busy with college life he didn't have time to socialize with others. But there was one thing that caught Randy's attention.

Mike was back! Although he joined a fraternity called Oozma Kappa. Not the best fraternity on campus. But hey, he was back! They eventually sat together at lunch again and hang out a bit. It felt as though they were friends again. But just when Randy was about to think that he had his best friend back in his life, he got a note handed to him in class written by an anonymous person, saying that Mike had ditched him. Of course, Randy merely tore it up and tossed it after class. However, on his way back to the dorm, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

He saw Mike with his Oozma Kappa brothers. But...Sullivan was there too. Sullivan? Didn't they hate eachaother? If so then why was Mike laughing along with him? They didn't look like they were arguing. But Randy felt confused. Over time, Mike started to spend less and less time with him, and more and more time with Sullivan and OK. Even though Mike assured him that they were still friends, Randy was beginning to doubt it.

The freshman took note on just how much he's cried during the course of the month. This wasn't a good thing. No. This was a bad thing. It meant that his depression was getting worse. He thought about seeing a counselor but... Randy was heartbroken. He was beginning to think that Mike really did ditch him. Or maybe that Sullivan somehow managed to befriend him and keep him away. So many thoughts flooded his still growing mind.

Angry tears rushed down his cheeks. Never had he felt such hate and anger towards another. Especially to his friend best friend. His parents always told him that hate would be his downfall if he doesn't control it. But right now, he couldn't control it. He was just so angry. Angry at Mike. Angry at Sullivan. Angry at _himself_.

Just then, an idea came into mind. What if he joined the cool kids? Mike would probably be jealous of him. Then he would probably wanna start hanging out with him instead of Sullivan. Yes! That's what he would do. He would join a popular fraternity. Then Mike would get jealous and would want to be his friend again. Plus he would finally be with the cool kids. The plan was be fool proof!

But just one problem, what fraternity would want to have a nerdy, shy, cupcake making, wimp like him?

...

Johnny was alone in the ROR house, again.

Why you ask? Because his frat brothers went with Javier to have his doctor check how his wrist was doing. But did the _whole _house have to go? He didn't give a crap if Javier's wrist was getting better or not. He broke it himself after all. Although it wasn't intentional. Originally he was just going to severely bruise it but he got carried away with his torture. Like always.

He heard a knock on the door and groaned. It's probably another one of those damn students who are trying to sell chocolate. How many times dose he have to tell them no? Chet already wasted his money buying three boxes of candy.

Getting up from the couch, Johnny muttered curses as he made his way to the door. However, when he opened it, he was surprised to see the one person he didn't think would walk up to his front door.

Randy.

**X.X**

**Ugh. Damn writer's block got me last night -_- **

**This chapter took me forever to think of. x_x **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T **

**X.X**

Randy was a little nervous at how silent Johnny was right now. Did he interrupt something? Johnny didn't look so angry. His expression was very calm and emotionless. Yet he was also very silent. Non of them spoke for what seemed like forever, when really it was only a few seconds, until Randy finally swallowed.

"I-is this a bad time?" he asked nervously. He was surprised when a smile appeared on his lips.

"No, no." Johnny said gently.

Randy felt slightly disturbed at how gentle and calm the senior's voice was. His expression was also calm and friendly. He smiled charmingly at him, a small glint in his dark eyes as he gazed down at him. "Uhh, can I talk with you alone?" Randy asked.

A small grin appeared on Johnny's lips. "Sure. Come on in." he purred, stepping to the side and opening the door a bit wider for the freshman to walk in.

"Thanks." Randy said with a shy smile as he walked in.

...

What luck!

Perhaps his plan did work after all. The poor thing must be heartbroken and betrayed that his own friend had 'abandoned' him for Sullivan. Johnny thought, a small smirk present on his lips as he followed the freshman to the living room. The two sat in two separate chairs in the living room. Randy cleared his throat before speaking.

"I...have a request." Randy said, trying to keep his tone even.

"Yes?" Johnny asked slowly, leaning in a bit.

Randy bit his lip. Johnny knew he was nervous. He could see him sweating slightly. This is obviously going to be good.

"I...I would like to...join Roar Omega Roar." Randy said.

_Bingo. _

Randy was rather surprised by the response he got from Johnny. The dark purple monster smiled charmingly at him and he stood up from his seat and walked up to him, almost towering him. You could say the freshman was very nervous and slightly afraid by the older monster. However, he gently placed his clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his tone stern but gentle, "It's going to be...difficult. Your going to have to prove you could be in ROR. I don't just welcome members with open arms."

Randy gulped. This wasn't part of the plan. But he should've seen this coming. It was quite obvious that Johnny wasn't going to let him in so easily. "W-what do I have to do?" he asked.

Johnny smiled and he cupped the lizard's hand with his paw gently, actually stroking his jawline with his thumb. "You just have to answer one question." he purred, "Are you _willing _to do what I say without question? Without resistance?"

Randy looked at him oddly. He didn't know what he meant exactly by that. But he is the fraternity president, plus he was older and stronger then him, so if he wanted to put his plan into action it would be wise to listen to him.

"Yes." Randy replied.

Johnny smiled.

"Good." he purred before patting Randy's shoulder gently, "I look forward to scaring with you."

Randy managed to smile back, but it was a rather small and shy one. But nevertheless, he smiled back. After a brief conversation, Randy eventually got up and left. After waving him goodbye, Johnny closed the door and returned to the living room, sitting on the couch with a sly smile on his lips as he, indeed, looked forward to scaring with Randy.

Meanwhile, Randy was already beginning to question his decision. He noticed how Johnny was looking at him during the entire time he was there. He couldn't help but feel a bit wary around him. He had his guard up while there. There was something about him that...didn't make him feel right. There was a voice in the back of his head telling him to _run_. He's never had a feeling like that before. At least, not around another monster. But...he seemed like a nice guy. They talked about what they planned to do after college and all that jazz. He seemed like your average college jock.

Randy laughed sheepishly, shaking his head. What was he thinking. Johnny didn't seem like a bad monster. He can be a jerk now and then but he was also a charming guy once you get on his good side. Upon reaching his dorm room, once he grabbed the brass knob, a thought suddenly came into mind. He remembered something his mother had told him before he left. That looks can be deceiving.

People can appear to be friendly and generous, but once they have you under their influence, only then would they reveal their true nature and ambitions. By then, it's too late to escape. Randy made sure to keep that in mind whenever he met someone new. He's only seen and chatted with Johnny twice. He's seen him yelling at his frat brothers while walking to class. It often scared him. But now that he's going to be one of those frat brothers, he's probably going to have to get use to the yelling.

He did hear that Johnny has quite the...temper.

...

Johnny silently made small circles on his desk. Not caring if he scratched the smooth wood or not. He just wanted the day to hurry up and end already. He and Randy agreed that he would move in tomorrow. But Johnny couldn't wait for tomorrow right now. No! He desperately wanted the lizard in the house. He was beginning to think that his interest in the lizard, had turned into an obsession.

It was the same feeling he had when he was around Marcus. It was quite clear that the lizard bore a great resemblance to Marcus. Even though Randy could never replace the crimson lizard, he wanted him badly. The purple lizard was so young. So beautiful. Johnny shivered at the sick plans he had in store once he finally had the lizard alone with him. Of course, he couldn't just take him right away.

The purple monster growled as the thought of having to wait until he was settled in. But...that didn't mean he could have a little fun with him...

**X.X**

**:/**

**Short chapter. Why? BECAUSE OF WRITER'S BLOCK! **

***Headdesks and sighs***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Alix: *runs in* Author, quick! Crazybird has broken into the fridge again! **

**Psycwave: *flies in* SHE'S EATING ALL THE ICE CREAM! **

**NOOOOOOOO! D: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**And extra kudos to Energy Witch for giving out ideas to help with my writer's block ;)**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University.**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain a rather OOC and creepy Johnny. And...some nasty stuff. No smut though. And some slight torture. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO IF ANY OF THIS DISTURBS YOU THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW.**

**X.X**

Randy was exhausted by the time he finished unpacking the last box. He was just grateful the room wasn't that big. And he didn't bring a lot of belongings with him to college anyway. But either way, he was exhausted as hell. Time sure flies when your busy. Which is a good thing in some cases. Plus Randy didn't feel all that comfortable with his brothers. Who were much older, bigger, meaner, and scarier then him. Yeah, he didn't want to be near them.

At all.

The lizard pressed his back against the wall and sighed as he slid down until he was sitting on the cold, wooden, floor. Randy shivered slightly at it. He didn't like the cold. He then turned his attention to his digital clock and read the time.

11:47 P.M.

Damn, he's been working since the evening. And hasn't left the room since. Sighing, Randy crawled into bed and immediately relaxed when he touch the bed sheets. He pulled his blanket up, covering his body, and was immediately knocked out.

...

"Where's Randy?" Johnny asked when he stepped into the living room.

Javier looked up from his book and over to Chip, who was watching television with Chet. Chip shrugged and Javier looked up at Johnny, shaking his head.

"Haven't seen him since dinner." he said.

"I think he's up in his room." Reggie, who was eating a late night snack, said.

"Alright then." Johnny said, smiling before he made his way up the stairs.

The boys exchanged nervous expressions. Just what did Johnny have in store for the lizard? Normally they wouldn't give a crap since he was a freshman, and a nerd. And a wimp. But he was young. And no one deserved to go through what they've gone through in the past.

"Should one of us go up there?" Chip asked.

Javier shrugged.

"I'm sure as hell not going up there." Chet chuckled before switching the channel.

Chip frowned and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!"

Javier rolled his eyes. "_I'll _go." he said, closing his book and placing it on the coffee table.

"Be careful." Chip said as he watched the blue bug climb up the stairs.

"Don't worry, I will." Javier said before he disappeared up the steps.

"He's a dead man." Reggie said.

"I'd give him thirty minutes." Chet snickered before getting smacked in the back of his head again by Chip.

...

Randy hardly stirred when his door slowly opened with a creak. Johnny poked his head in and smirked when he saw the freshman sleeping silently in his bed. Completely obviously that he was present in the room.

The senior slowly closed the door behind him, as if he were entering a child's room in the human world. Using his experience from practice, he silently made his way to Randy's bed. Once at the side he got to his knees and allowed his eyes to examine the body more closely. He held a peaceful, neutral, expression on his face as he slept. Not a sound coming out of him. Unlike Reggie, who tends to snore loudly at night. And it's really starting to get on his nerves. The poor critter must be exhausted. Having worked almost the entire evening and most of the night unpacking his things and settling in.

A small, seemingly gentle smile appeared on Johnny's lips as he raised his hand and placed it gently on Randy's shoulder. He started rubbing the smooth, light purple, scales slowly and gently. He then moved his hand to Randy's back and started rubbing it soothingly. Randy, who was knocked out and oblivious to Johnny, whimpered softly at the gentle touches. Johnny felt his temperature start to rise so he slowly slid his hand down Randy's back until he reached his lower regions.

Johnny shuddered when his fingers came into contact with Randy's cock, which was slowly coming out due to the gentle caresses and building heat. The older monster smirked malicious as he teased the member with his fingers, toying with it a bit. Randy started panting lightly in his sleep. Johnny felt pleasured as he toyed with the head lightly, not even looking at it. His eyes were still resting on Randy's peaceful face.

The purple monster then smiled softly when he realised that the member was now fully erect and leaking. Meanwhile, Randy's panting grew faster. Johnny expertly wrapped his fingers around the hard member, stroking the tip with his thumb. Randy shivered slightly in his sleep at the cold touch. Silently, Johnny pumped the member gently, earning a light whimper.

A shiver shot down Johnny's spine as he exhaled shakely. Having not done something like this in a long time. Well...to another that is. You don't wanna know. The senior pumped the member again. Soon he started pumping it repeatedly. Careful not to do it so hard as to wake Randy up. It's quite clear that he's a virgin. Which makes it even more fun for him.

Randy started to moan quietly in his sleep, still oblivious to Johnny's presence. Johnny used his other hand to gently caress the sensitive fronds that were present on Randy's head. Unlike Marcus, who had four fronds, Randy had three. He then squeezed them gently in the rhythm of his pumping. Randy, despite being deeply asleep, moaned at the pleasure that was coursing through his body as he slept. The moan itself made Johnny even more aroused. He just wanted to take the freshman there and then. But he was asleep. And that wouldn't be fun.

Johnny continued his pumping and squeezing, listening to the soft moans that were produced by Randy's sleeping form. The lizard didn't even know this was actually happening to him. Johnny stopped squeezing the fronds but continued pumping the neglected member. Johnny could tell he was close to orgasm. He started pumping harder; Randy started panting lightly and faster then before. He was probably seconds from orgasm when the door suddenly opened without warning.

Johnny stopped his pumping and immediately pulled his hand out from under the covers and looked over his shoulder quickly. On the floor, lying on his belly, was Javier. The blue insect muttered a curse before he pushed himself up. His face immediately turned red when he met Johnny's shocked gaze. Luckily Randy was still fast alseep and his breathing returned to normal. But that didn't mean Javier was out of the woods.

"Aw, shit..." the insect muttered to himself.

...

If there's one thing Javier feared in his entire life besides his mother taking away his books was being dragged down to the basement by a pissed off Johnny. The purple had washed his hands before grabbing his broken wrist and roughly pulling him down the stairs, into the kitchen, and in the basement. Taking the other ROR boys by surprise. They quick followed then until Johnny slammed the basement door shut and locked it so no one could go in or out.

They remained silent as Chip hesitantly placed his ear on the wooden door to try and pick up the reason why Javier was taken down their again. Javier, apart from Johnny, was the second toughest monster there. You could say that Johnny favored him because he was a challenge to break. Being the first monster to join ROR in his freshman year, Javier has endured the torture given to him by Johnny. From the taser to the beating, and much worse. That's why he wore the jacket, to hide his scars.

In the end, he stayed strong no matter how terrible the pain was. But overtime, he slowly started to give in to the pain. But he still managed to hold onto that one speck of pride he still had in him. A speck of pride Johnny was desperately trying to remove. He hated it when someone refused to break. The others broke in a matter of months. Damn it, why is Javier still staying strong?!

Chip suddenly jumped when he heard Johnny yell. Call Javier many nasty things. He then heard Javier try to apologise to him, but he was quickly silenced by what was probably a punch. There was a brief minute of silence until Javier's screams were heard. The blue insect bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly as he endured his torture. But he couldn't stop the screams that escaped him as Johnny pounded harder and harder on his other wrist. The screams grew louder and louder until they were drowned out by Johnny's chilling, sadistic laughter.

Chip's eyes were wide like saucers as he slowly, shakely, turned his head to face his brothers. Who were as white as sheets by now. The screaming suddenly stopped. They heard Johnny mocking Javier before he started stomping up the stairs, the boys quickly retreated to the living room just as the basement door opened. They flinched slightly when Johnny told them goodnight, speaking as though nothing ever happened. Once they heard his door closed. The boys eagerly made their way back to the basement just as Javier finally made it up.

"What happened?" Chip asked.

Javier managed to swallow his sob before speaking. "He...broke my other wrist...ow..." he grunted painfully as tried to keep his second broken wrist straight.

"Come on, lets take you to the infirmary." Chip said before he helped straighten Javier's broken wrist.

...

Johnny was extremely pissed off right now. He was having such a good time experimenting on Randy until that blue smartass had to come in. Johnny was trying to find Randy's sensitive spots and such. And you could say he had a good time doing so. Now it would only be a matter of time until he claims him. Taking away his virginity and entering that young body. It was then that his sick imagination started to run wild and Johnny shivered blissfully as he layed in bed. Sweat running down his face and bare chest.

Yes. It would only be a matter of time until he claims the freshman as his own. It would be just like his time with Marcus. Only this time, he won't _ever _let him go. A sinister grin appeared on Johnny's lips as he thought this.

...

Randy woke up the next morning feeling rather odd.

He felt rather blissful and relaxed. Although he couldn't describe it. That morning he went down for breakfast. After that, he got ready for class. You could say that he had a pretty good morning so far. That is, until saw Mike with Sullivan again. The two seemed to be arguing about something. Which would probably be a good thing?

Randy shook his head. No. This wasn't how he was brought up. What was he doing thinking cruel stuff like that? The lizard silently walked by them, not even receiving a single glance from Mike. He sighed and dropped his head as he made his way to his other class. But after that little incident, the rest of the day went on without trouble. And just as quickly as it started, the day was soon over. Randy had a crap load of homework to do. So after dinner he went up to his room and straight to work. His brothers didn't seem to mind not having him around as much.

Javier had another broken wrist unfortunately. From what he heard, he fell down the stairs again late last night.

By the time Randy was finished, it was almost ten. Which gave Randy a bit of time for himself. However, his alone time was cut short when he heard a knock on the door. He was surprised when it was Johnny who stepped in. Randy felt a tad bit warm suddenly. Johnny wasn't wearing his sweater. And his yello shirt was unbuttoned all the way. It was a warm night so you can't blame the guy for trying to cool off.

"H-hi, Johnny." Randy said nervously.

Johnny chuckled at how nervous he looked. "Relax." he said, smiling charmingly at him, "I'm just here to ask you if you could come to my room for something. I have a _surprise _for you."

Randy's fronds rose up slightly. A surprise? Johnny had surprise for him? "U-uh, ok."Randy replied nervously before he slid off his bed and followed the older monster down the hall to the room at the end. Johnny allowed Randy to step in first, allowing him to get a good look at it. The room was small but neatly kept. There was a desk, a closet, a bed, a mirror, a window, a nightstand with a lamp and a small photograph in a frame, a chair for the desk, and a clock and poster hanging on the wall.

Okay, so his room wasn't THAT small.

Johnny gently guided the shy reptile to the mirror that was placed against the wall by his closest. "Now I need you to close your eyes." he whispered.

Randy was a bit hesitant but he did what he was told. He heard some rustling until he felt Johnny's light breathing on his neck.

"Can you raise your arms up a bit for me?" he whispered.

Randy did just that.

"Perfect." Johnny's silky voice whispered.

Randy felt him insert his arms into what felt like sleeves of something. He then heard him zip up what he guessed was a jacket.

"Open your eyes now." Johnny whispered.

Randy opened his eyes and covered his mouth when he realised he was wearing a ROR jacket. "Oh my gosh!" he whispered, chuckling from the disbelief.

Johnny smiled softly. "Do you like it? Dose it fit?" he asked softly.

Randy turned around and grinned up at Johnny. "It's perfect." he replied, "Thanks."

Johnny reached his hand out and grazed Randy's cheek gently before replying. "Your welcome." he said warmly.

Randy didn't what made him, but he suddenly wrapped his arms around the older monster and hugged him tightly. No one has ever given him a gift before, besides his family. This was so personal that he had to snap his eyes shut just to keep from crying.

Johnny happily hugged back. A dark, sly smile on his lips and a sinister glint in his eyes.

**X.X**

**Wow. This turned out better then I thought XD**

**Javier wasn't harmed in the making of this chapter. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T**

**WARNING: THIS MIGHT CONTAIN A OOC JOHNNY. **

**X.X**

Weeks has gone by and Randy was slowly starting to get use to living with the ROR boys. Although he could never understand why his frat brothers would look nervous around Johnny. Or why they always seemed to get hurt easily. Johnny told him that they tend to rough house too much. Which he could agree with. Plus Mike STILL hasn't noticed him. Which was a major disappointment but it only ment that he had to try harder.

But in reality that was complete, utter, bullcrap. The ROR boys were even more nervous about having Randy in their house. Javier had told them what Johnny was possibly doing to the lizard and it made them sick to their stomach. Now they really had to find a way to convince him to leave ROR before Johnny dose anything else to him. Meanwhile, Johnny was enjoying Randy's company. The two seemed to be growing closer and closer by the day. Nothing intimate or romantic, though. Johnny was beginning to think he had the lizard in his grasp.

However...it would eventually backfire on him.

One day, Johnny had been having a conversation with Chip while Randy was working outside. The lizard tended to do that on sunny days to get some heat. Once in a while Johnny would dart his eyes over to him just to see if he was alright. Feeling satisfied that Randy was doing alright he turned his attention back to Chip. A few minutes later he darted his eyes over to him, but was surprised by what he saw.

Randy wasn't alone. Sitting beside him under the tree, wearing a pair of yellow glasses, was a young girl. She appeared to be age seventeen, Randy's age, and was shorter then him. She was a bipedal monstress with two arms, two legs, and twin tails. She was wearing a white button up blouse and appeared at to be just as shy as Randy. The two looked as though they were in the middle of having a good conversation. Johnny's eyes twitched when he saw them laughing. Later that night, Johnny decided to pay Randy a little visit.

"Randy?" Johnny asked, closing the door behind.

"Yes?" the lizard replied, looking up from his text book.

"I saw you with a girl today." Johnny said, sitting down beside him.

Randy looked at him oddly before chuckling. "Maggy? She's just my study buddy for science." he responded with a smile.

"Oh..." Johnny said, he looked at Randy with wary eyes, "Are you sure you two aren't..."

"No." Randy replied, "We're just friends."

Johnny seemed to relax upon hearing that. "Oh, okay then." he said with a charming smile before getting up from the bed and walking over to the door, "Good night."

Randy smiled, "Good night."

...

Over the next couple of days, Johnny finally came to terms that Randy was spending more and more time with Maggy then him. Oh, how he loathed that girl. Every time he saw them sitting together at the library or outside he had to resist the urge to go over there and pull Randy away from her. They looked happy together, even Randy assured him that they were only friends and nothing more. But that would change one night while they were studying for a test.

"Can I tell you a secret, Johnny?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Johnny replied. He noticed that the lizard blushed slightly and snickered a bit.

"I'm starting to think that Maggy's the _one _for me, you know?"

It was as though Johnny's world came tumbling down on him like a landslide. But he managed to put up a smile, "Really now?"

Randy grinned and nodded. "We've been getting along great! She's nice, caring, thoughtful, and she likes me for who I am! I'm thinking of asking her out soon." the lizard sighed dreamily.

However, Johnny's eye twitched. He gripped his text book so hard that he was close to snapping it in half. But he managed to put up a smile and say, "That's...great."

And soon enough, Johnny found Randy _holding _hands with Maggy as they walked to class. Johnny could list a lot of things he hated about her. He hated her smile, her laugh, her giggle, he hated _everything _about her. But from what Randy's told him, they haven't kissed yet. Which made Johnny feel relieved because _he _wanted to be the one to kiss those smooth lips and not some damn bitch. But they still haven't dated yet. But the senior had a hunch that they were close.

...

"Wow, thanks for helping me with my project earlier, Randy." Maggy said as they walked down the dimly lit path back to the dorms. It was late out so Randy decided to walk her back to the dorms.

"No prob. You have a issue just come to me." the lizard replied, smiling.

They soon arrived to the front steps of the building. Maggy took both of Randy's hands and sighed happily. "Thanks for walking me back." she said, smiling.

"Anytime." Randy responded.

The two stared into eachaothers' eyes before laughing nervously. The both of them blushed. Maggy exhaled slowly as she gazed into Randy's green eyes. He wasn't like other men. He's helpful, caring, and funny. She couldn't understand why the other girls didn't like him. Without a second thought, she quickly kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Randy." she said before running in.

The freshman stood there at the bottom of the steps, dumbfounded by what just happened. He placed his hand on the cheek where she kissed him and grinned before he happily left. The others weren't going to believe this!

...

Maggy happily made her way down the dark corridor and up the steps to the second floor to her dorm. It really was late and her roommate was probably asleep by now. She decided to take a quick shower before heading to bed. So she quickly placed her books away, took out her pjs and a towel, and headed for the showers.

The room itself was eerily empty and silent. She flipped the light switch and the lights came on with a buzz. She undressed and stepped into the shower. After closing the shower curtain she turned the knob and the warm water came pouring out. She started humming as she washed herself, like she always did. But because of her humming and the pouring water, she failed to hear the bathroom door slowly open and close. She then closed her eyes so that soap wouldn't get into them. Another big mistake.

She didn't have time to react when the shower curtain suddenly opened and a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes and mouth. She thrashed around and desperately tried to scream but failed. She made a muffled grunt when she was suddenly pinned to the wet, tiled floor by her attacker face down.

"You bitch!" the attacker growled.

Maggy couldn't recognize the voice. When she realised it was male she panicked even more. She tried bucking him off But couldn't because of her attacker's size. She then felt his heavy breathing against her ear and she froze.

"You think you could just take away _my _Randy?" the attacker chuckled darkly, "Big mistake."

Maggy could do nothing. Not even scream. In a matter of minutes her attacker was finished with her. But before he released her, he left her with a chilling warning.

"Randy is _mine_," he growled softly, "If I _ever _catch you with him again, I'll _**kill you **_personally." and with that, he released her and vanished. Leaving Maggy on the floor feeling dirty. The girl hugged her knees and sobbed.

...

The next morning, Randy eagerly left early to meet up with Maggy at the courtyard. But to his surprise, he didn't see her there. When he did find her, he noticed that she wasn't herself. She looked terrible. She was constantly trembling and her eyes were wide with fear. She jumped when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, having a concerned expression on his face.

"N-nothing." Maggy replied hesitantly, her eyes looking at the lizard warily. "L-listen, Randy, I don't think we should hang out anymore." she said.

This caught Randy completely off guard. His fronds lowered slight. "W-why?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Maggy gulped and she pressed her books closer to her chest. "I'm sorry, Randy. But...I just don't think we should hang out. Your just...not that cool..." she added sadly.

Randy's fronds lowered until they were pressed on his head, "B-but..."

"It's _over_." and with that said, Maggy walked away. Not even giving Randy a second look as he stood there. Alone once more.

...

"Where's Randy?" Johnny asked when he stepped into the living room.

"I think he's upstairs." Reggie replied while playing a card game with Javier and Chip.

"Little dude's heartbroken." Chip added as he layed out a card.

Johnny arched his brow. "Heartbroken?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Chet turned his attention from the TV to Johnny. "Yeah. This morning that girl he's been hanging out with dumped him hard." he said with a snicker, only to receive a deadly glare from Johnny.

"He hadn't left his room. He didn't even come down for dinner." Javier said, "I kinda feel bad for him."

Johnny sighed. "I'll go talk to him." he said before heading upstairs.

Javier turned back to his deck of cards and gasped when he realised that the last two cards he had were the same pair. He slammed them on the table before he shot up from his seat, "GO FISH, BITCHES!"

Reggie and Chip growled before they tossed their cards on the table.

...

When Johnny opened Randy's door, he expected to find the lizard curled up on his bed crying. But to his surprise, he found him sitting on the edge with his head down and looking rather depressed. "Hey, Randy." Johnny said gently as he approached and sat beside him, "I heard what happened."

The freshman sighed deeply. "I don't understand what went wrong..." he said sadly, "I thought we had gotten along great."

Johnny sighed before putting his arm around the distraught lizard. "I know, little one, I know." he said softly. He smiled softly when the lizard leaned into him.

"I just don't understand..." Randy whispered. He didn't react when he felt Johnny suddenly take him and cradle him in his arms like an infant. The poor lizard layed his head against the senior's chest and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Johnny rocked him slightly. The poor thing looked so confused and lost. It made him look even cuter.

"I actually thought she was the _one_, you know?" Randy said, looking up at Johnny with big, sad, green eyes.

Johnny grazed the side of his head gently. "I know, I know." he whispered, "That's how girls are. They tend to break your heart at the last minute. She was just using you."

"But..." Randy sighed and sagged in Johnny's arms, "Your right... She's just like all the other girls on campus..." there was a bitterness in the freshman's tone as he said this. Johnny had a good point. Maybe Maggy really was just using him. The lizard sighed once more before he buried his face in Johnny's sweater sadly. Unaware of the smirk that was present on the older monster's lips.

**X.X**

**I got this idea from one of the reviews XD**

**But Maggy isn't a very important character. You wouldn't call her Randy's girlfriend. And yes, Johnny was her attacker. Big shocker. I got the bathroom idea from the movie The Roommate. Although I've never seen it. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**This chap is going to be connected to Regret. Except I'm not going to go through the pain of having to describe the whole thing again so I'm just gonna...I don't know :/ **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T**

**WARNING: SLASH, SLASH, *BLEEP*ING SLASH XD**

**X.X**

It was surprising that Randy was able to get over the break up so fast. But he did and was able to continue with his college life. It was as though Maggy was never in the picture. But there was also something else. The freshman seemed a bit bitter. You could say that he no longer trusted any one the woman on campus. He would actually just ignore them. But that didn't me he wasn't all bitter. The lizard was getting pretty frustrated that Mike wouldn't even notice him. He's wearing a ROR jacket! He's BOUND to notice him! And what's worse, he won't even talk to him! Yeah, so far his plan of trying to get Mike back by joining the cool fraternity wasn't going so well. At all.

Randy shuddered slightly when a brush of cold air hit his face as he made his way to class. Damn this October weather. He hated this time of the year. Why? Because it's cold. And lizards can't stand the cold. Even with his ROR jacket on. Halfway down the path, he caught sight of Mike and Sullivan. Again. He couldn't help but growl quietly at them.

Wait.

Did he just growl? At them? He never growled at others. Normally he would just ignore them. Then why was he growling at them? Randy noticed the small change in his personality and whimpered quietly. He was changing. Ever since the incident with Maggy, he became a bit bitter towards others. And he hated it. But... He turned back to Mike. He wanted to go up to him. But for some reason...he just couldn't. Something was stopping him from doing so. He wanted to see if Mike would notice him. Friends notice eachaother, right? How should he know. He's never had friends in the past.

Another whimper escaped Randy and he sadly continued on. Holding his books tightly against his chest and fronds flattening against his head.

...

Johnny didn't need to ask where Randy was. By now, it was quite clear that he would be upstairs in his room. The senior didn't mind it actually. It meant he would have some alone time with the freshman. Which is what he wanted exactly. Upon reaching the door, Johnny froze. He thought he heard sobbing crying from the other side. He pressed his ear against the door to listen in.

Why was he crying? Did someone make him cry? If so then whoever did is going to be on the top of his hit list. Johnny debated on whether or not if he should go in there at all. As much as he wanted the lizard, he knew he was going to need someone privacy for a while. Johnny should know, because he cried during most of his childhood. Nowadays he had no tears left to shed. There was no need for them. He listened a bit more and the sobs grew quieter. But he was still crying.

Johnny thought of how cute the freshman must look in tears. A grin spread on Johnny's lips. Now he was getting excited. Without another word, he silently opened the door and entered the room. Johnny spotted the lizard curled up on his bed, sobbing. Johnny made his way towards the lizard, picking him up and placing him on his lap. He listened to the lizard talk about what he saw while comforting him. Johnny wasn't sure if he would be able to take the lizard until he told him that he wasn't happy.

This made Johnny excited. VERY excited. He easily told him he knew way to help him. And the lizard fell easily. He looked so cute when he begged a bit. He picked the lizard up and carried him to his room. There he was finally able to subdue him.

He was going to enjoy this.

...

Randy felt stiff when he woke up the next morning from a very rough, yet blissful, night. Although his eyes hurt a tad bit from crying himself to sleep. The pain was so intense. The freshman wanted to punch himself for doing something so wrong, yet so right. But one thing was clear, he wasn't a virgin anymore. The lizard noticed that Johnny had been holding him during the entrie night, so it would explain how he got a bit of fur in his mouth. His cheek was pressed against his chest as it rose up and down slowly. Listening to the thumping of his beating heart.

The young lizard shifted a bit to get a little comfortable. But instead he only managed to wake Johnny up. The older monster grunted a bit before he cracked his eyes open. He, too, felt stiff from the night before. But he was use to it. He looked down and smiled at Randy, who shyly smiled back.

"Morning, little one." he whispered, caressing the bite marks that were present on his neck and shoulders.

"Mmm, morning." Randy yawned, grunting slightly at the pain coming from his shoulders and neck. How was he going to explain the bite marks to the teachers if they see them. The freshman crawled up weakly until he was face to face with Johnny.

"You never answered my question last night." Johnny purred.

"What?" Randy whispered.

Johnny chuckled softly, "I said, you never answered my question last night."

"Oh..." Randy murmured.

Johnny merely smirked before he pulled the lizard into a soft, loving kiss. Randy was a bit hesitant but he managed to kiss back. Johnny licked Randy's bottom lip, demanding entry. Randy complied. He sighed slowly in the kiss, feeling his body relax. Although he still felt a bit of guilt from the night before, but perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. Eventually, Johnny did pull away gently, causing the freshman to whimper in disappointment.

"You like that?" Johnny purred as he caressed the lizard's smooth cheek.

Randy shrugged. "I guess. I'm still new to this kind of stuff." he admitted shyly.

Johnny growled softly. A soft, sexy, growl at that. "It's alright." his silky voice purred. He brushed his lips against Randy's softly. Grunting, Johnny got out of bed and stretched his arms, sighing when he heard a few cracks and pops. Randy slithered out of the bed, which was slightly messy from last night. He picked up his jacket and quietly made his way to the door.

"Randy?" Johnny suddenly asked casually when he looked away from the mirror.

"Yeah?" the lizard replied. He was suddenly taken by surprise when Johnny grabbed him and pulled him into another kiss. Randy, who was slightly confused, wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck and chest instinctively. After a few more minutes, they finally pulled away. Johnny smiled at Randy lovingly before going back to the mirror to get ready. Randy smiled, blushing slightly before leaving.

...

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. That is, until, Randy suddenly found himself standing face to face with Mike Wazowski, who was standing on a car. It's not everyday you find someone standing on a car on campus. Especially with the Dean around. And, surprise, surprise, her face was calm and straight like usual. The lizard couldn't remember how he found himself in this situation to begin with. Everything was happening too fast damn it! But from what he understands, Oozma Kappa is in need of one more player.

Apparently those twins count as one guy.

"Randy!" Mike called.

This took Randy by surprise. He finally noticed him. Which was a shocker. Unfortunately, everyone just happened to turn their attention to him.

Shit.

Randy listened to Mike's pleas to help him out. Saying that they were friends. This warmed Randy's heart. He would FINALLY be with his best friend again. The answer he gave wasn't exactly the one he thought he would give.

"No."

No? Why did he say no? Wasn't the whole purpose of joining ROR was to make Mike jealous? Jealous enough to make him want to hang out with _him _instead of Sullivan? Why the hell did he say no then? Mike was shocked when he heard this.

"But Randy! We need you! I need you!" the green monster cried, flailing his arms a bit.

Guilt squirmed in Randy when he heard the heartbroken tone in his friend's voice. However, he merely turned his back on him. "I'm sorry Wazowski, but I'm finally with the cool kids now! It's over..." he said bitterly, even the expression on his face was bitter. And with that, Randy just left. Not even giving Mike a second glance. Instead he silently made his way to the rest rooms. Once inside, and checking if it's empty, Randy walked in and closed the door behind him.

He pressed his back against it and slid down a bit. Warm tears starting to stream down his smooth cheeks.

_What have I done?_

**X.X**

**:/ **

**Short chapter. Yeah.**

**But I wanted to show Randy's change in personality. **

**And thanks to Basil and Mallow and Moss for offering to help ;) **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T**

**WARNING: SLASH and NONDESCRIPTIVE SMUT.**

**...**

_What have I done?_

The poor lizard felt so lost now. He was so close to being with his friend again. But...

The lizard merely shook his head and quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeve. He had no reason to cry now. There was no turning back. Sighing, Randy turned around and silently left the bathroom. Soon everything went back to normal. Except Randy was unusually quiet. It wasn't until he get back to the house and locked himself in his room did he start to cry for a bit. But unlike the other times, it was quick and lighter. Randy easily wiped the tears away without care before going to work. Later that night, Randy was just getting ready for bed when he received a 'surprise' visit from Johnny.

"Oh. Johnny." Randy said, sounding a tad bit surprised but also neutral.

Johnny arched his brow slightly at the change in approach. The senior wasn't wearing his sweater and his yellow shirt was unbuttoned all the way. He crossed his arms and smirked. "I just wanted to stop by and say goodnight." his silky voice purred.

This aroused Randy a bit. He shivered slightly once the older monster closed the door and approached him. He could feel sweat starting to drip down his forehead. For a second he actually thought he was getting a fever. But when really the room temperature was a getting a bit warmer. He trembled slightly as he watched the ROR president slowly start to unzip his jacket, causing the freshman to become a bit more aroused.

"Well?" Johnny purred, the lust clear in his dark eyes, "Aren't you going to say good night like always?"

"U-uh..." Randy was trembling slightly. His eyes then widened when he saw Johnny gently push his jacket off, leaving him bare and vulnerable.

Johnny noticed his trembling and smiled slyly. "I'm impressed with what you did today." he growled softly, caressing the lizard's slightly wet cheek with his thumb.

"Y-you are?" Randy asked nervously.

"Yes." Johnny purred, his eyes glittering slightly.

A shy smile appeared on the freshman's lips. But then a feeling of doubt fell over him and he looked away slightly. "I-I'm not so sure..." he admitted quietly.

Johnny noticed this and panicked. Even though he didn't show it. Instead his face was completely blank and calm. "What makes you say that?" he whispered, cupping his chin and lifting it gently so they were eye-to-eye.

Randy's fronds lowered sadly. "He was my friend...friends are suppose to help friends out. But..." he sighed and looked away, "Some friend I am..."

Johnny bit his lip nervously. He couldn't risk losing the lizard. A devious glint appeared briefly in his eyes along with a sly smile. "Don't blame yourself, Randy." he said.

Randy looked up at him, looking slightly surprised. "What?" he asked.

"Don't you find it funny that during all this time, he hasn't come to you. Let alone talk to you? It was only today that he came to you for help. And why? Because he needed one more teammate for his idiot team. Face it, Randy, he _abandoned _you."

The freshman's eyes were widened in horror. Abandoned? "B-but Mike would never do that!" he whimpered, his body trembling.

Johnny looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, but you gotta face the fact that Mike has abandoned you all this time. Leaving you for Sullivan." he said.

Randy whimpered sadly, lowering his head and close to tears. However, he didn't cry. Instead, his eyes hardened bitterly at the feeling of abandonedment and betrayal. He was just like Maggy, merely using him. Johnny smirked when he noticed this, but he needed the lizard to forget about today's events. And he knew just the way. Cupping his chin again, Johnny titled his head up and pressed his lips against his. This time, however, Randy wasn't hesitant or uneasy.

The lizard happily kissed back. Wrapping his arms around his neck and chest and deepening the kiss. His tongue exploring the senior's wet mouth. Johnny shuddered at the needy moan coming from the freshman as he tugged on his shirt gently. The senior allowed Randy to remove his shirt, making the lizard even more aroused. Without breaking the kiss, Johnny swept the lizard off his feet and carried him to his bed. There he straddled himself on the lizard before breaking the kiss. He smiled when he heard the small, disappointed whine that the lizard made.

"Patience, little one." Johnny murmured. It was official, the lizard wanted him and he wanted him bad. But Johnny wanted to try somthing new. Something that he hasn't even done to Marcus. He gently ran his hand down Randy's smooth chest, and then his stomach, all the while making him squirm slightly. He eventually reached his cloaca, causing the lizard to pant nervously. And Johnny hated to admit but he was feeling nervous as well. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the young student.

He watched his face as he inserted one finger slowly and carefully. Randy gasped sharply at the penetration, but it wasn't in pain. It was rather surprised then pain. The senior inserted another finger and received a much more pleasured response from him. Randy panted lightly at the pleasure that coursed through him. He eagerly urged Johnny to continue but instead he merely pulled the fingers out.

Johnny smiled teasingly when he saw the disappointed look on Randy's face. The two locked lips once more. The senior gripped his shoulders as he slowly penetrated the lizard. Randy yelped at the pain. This was his second time doing this so he wasn't use to the pain. And that feeling of guilt fell over him once more. Although he did his best not to show Johnny by pressing his lips viciously against his. The senior pressed back, all the while starting to pump his hard, erect, memeber inside.

Randy whimpered at the pain as it coursed through his body along with a feeling of sick pleasure. Johnny pulled away from the kiss and turned his attention to his neck, where he kissed it softly before sinking his sharp teeth in it. Randy could feel the sharp fangs penetrate his scaley skin and sink into his tender flesh. It was actually a sick feeling. The teeth sunk in deep until he eventually pulled them out, staining his teeth in blood. Johnny lovingly licked and sucked the blood from the wound, happily enjoy its sweet, delicious, taste.

Randy was enjoying himself when a sudden voice in the back of his head told him to stop. Although he couldn't understand why he should stop because, despite the intense pain he was getting, he didn't want to stop. But it was also very sickening to know that he was actually allowing himself to do this at a young age. Now that's very sickening. But Randy couldn't get the words out of his mouth. The only thing that did come out were pleasured moans which only made him even more sick.

Johnny seemed to grow a bit more aggressive as well. He started ramming in harder and harder like he did the night before. His growls grew a bit more vicious as well. He clamped his teeth down on his neck, this time it was a bit harder then last time.

Finally, Randy finally managed to snap out of his little daze and muster enough energy to speak. "J-J-Johnny?" he moaned.

Johnny released his fangs from the lizard's bleeding neck. "What?" he growled, nuzzling the bleeding wound.

Randy gulped, "Y-your h-hurting m-me..."

The lizard's eyes suddenly widened when he heard Johnny reply with a chilling, low, chuckle. "Nonsense," he purred, breathing in his scent, "I would never hurt you."

But Randy wasn't so sure. He always knew Johnny had a bad vibe around him. But he couldn't really figure it out. Before he could think any more he felt Johnny ram into him again. A moan escaped Randy.

"You like that huh? Do you? You want me so much." Johnny growled in his ear as he continued to pump in the lizard, "Your so beautiful. So, freaken, beautiful."

Randy blushed at the compliment. Even though it felt a bit odd because this was a guy calling him beautiful. He then realised that the pain was escalating fast. He felt that familiar, uncomfortable, build up inside him. He was so close. He noticed that Johnny was close as well. And in a matter of seconds, the young lizard cried out as orgasm hit him. Johnny followed a bit later, groaning as he released in the young student below him.

The older monster collapsed beside him, panting as his eyes slowly returned to sanity. The lizard, wet from all the sweat he shed, layed blissfully beside him. He was still shivering from the aftermath, whimpering quietly from the pain.

Johnny, still panting, slowly sat up and flung his legs over the bed, looking over his shoulder and to gaze at the worn out lizard. This was definitely different from making love with Marcus. Marcus was bit more accepting and only complained about him hurting him once. Then again, Randy was a few years younger then him.

"I'm...going to take...a shower." Johnny panted, planting a soft kiss on Randy's trembling lips before standing up. He picked up his shirt and made his way to the door.

"Good night..." he said tiredly before opening and closing the door behind him.

**X.X**

**No. This was NOT non-con. Just wanna let you all know. By the way, I apologise if I disturbed anyone. I REALLY hope this wasn't very descriptive. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Well I went go-carting yesterday so that's why we didn't get a second update. :D **

**Go-carts are fun :D **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University**

**WARNING: SLASH AND SLIGHT NON-CON? **

**X.X**

It hit Randy hard when he learned that ROR had signed up for the Scare Games. Which meant that he would have to compete. But even though he was good at hiding it, his eyes could clearly tell you that he was nervous. Very nervous. Why you ask? Because he still hasn't mastered his powers. And he was afraid that he might screw up and embarrass the team. Which was the last thing he wanted.

Johnny, on the other hand, was rather confident that they would surely beat Oozma Kappa. Because they were nothing but a bunch of moronic wimps who don't know what they're getting into, especially Mike Wazowski. However, they might have a chance with Sullivan on their team. But even with Sullivan, the likelihood of them winning was one in a million. So this should be a breeze for him. But that didn't excuse them from class. They still had to do all of their homework and junk so it was best to get that stuff out of the way first before thinking about the games.

One night, a week before the games, Johnny had to study for a major test and Randy volunteered to help him study. Johnny happily welcomed the freshman into his room and the hour was spent going through books and small quizzes. Johnny was getting most of the questions that were shot at him right. So Randy didn't really understand why he needed to study if he already knew the answers so well. Johnny assured him that it was best that he did study because he tends to forget easily over night. Which was actually true.

After two and a half hours of studying, Johnny finally figured that it was time to stop and have a little fun. A small, mischievous, grin appeared on his lips as he eyed Randy, who was sitting on the floor along with him with a text book in his hands. The lizard was busy flipping through the pages in search of a difficult question he could throw out. This gave Johnny the advantage, and he silently and slowly crawled over to him with that same, small, grin on his face. And then, without warning, he pounced on the lizard, who yelped in surprise.

Johnny laughed, pinning the lizard to the floor. "Scared ya, didn't I?" he asked, laughing.

Randy squirmed a bit in his hold before frowning up at him. "Sure." he said. Although Randy did admire on just how silent he was. He didn't even hear him approaching! Let alone hear him breathing! Johnny was definitely going to be a great scarer for sure. Randy squirmed a bit more before he realised Johnny hasn't released him yet. Surely he would've by now.

"Um...Johnny?"

"Hm?"

Randy squirmed a bit more, although this time it was nervously. "A-aren't you gonna let me go now?" he asked.

A small smile appeared on Johnny's lips and a lustful glint was present in his eyes. "Why the rush?" he purred lowly, dipping his head down and nuzzling his smooth neck.

Randy was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. "U-um... Maybe we should get back to studying." he said, a tinge of nervousness in his tone.

"It can wait..." Johnny growled before he pressed his mouth against Randy's neck and started to suck it gently.

Randy squirmed. Now he was REALLY getting uncomfortable. Although he couldn't help but let out a small moan when he felt the senior's warm, wet tongue lick his smooth scales slowly. But a sense of fear and worry was edging inside him. His breathing started to get shakey.

"Get on your stomach." Johnny growled softly.

Randy didn't dare to question the fraternity president's demand. So the lizard nervously did what he was told. He felt his entire body start to shiver when he felt the larger and older monster straddle on him. Johnny felt his shivering and slowly ran his hand up and down his back in an assuring matter.

"Relax." he said softly. But Randy only whimpered.

"J-Johnny...I- AHH!" the lizard cried at the sudden penetration.

"Hush, you'll enjoy this." Johnny whispered before thrusting himself in and out.

But the lizard wasn't enjoying it. As a matter of fact, he was close to sobbing. The young freshman wanted to scream out for help, but all that came out of him were small cries and whimpers. He felt nothing but pain. Pure, unpleasant, pain.

"Mmmm." Johnny sounded deeply relaxed and pleasured, moaning softly as he rammed in and out of the whimpering lizard. Unaware of the pain he was causing him. However, when he heard him let out a soft cry, Johnny growled softly. He was suppose to be enjoying this as well. Perhaps he wasn't doing it hard enough. A malicious growl escaped him before he started ramming in and out of him viciously.

Randy cried out in surprise and pain. He desperately wanted to cry out and tell him to stop but it just wouldn't escape him. Johnny seemed to notice this and was even more motivated to make him enjoy it. He rammed harder, digging his sharp nails into his shoulders.

"Johnny!" Randy cried out in pain.

Johnny growled approvingly. "Much better..." he whispered.

The door suddenly opened wide. "Hey, Johnny, I was wondering if you cou-" Chet stopped mid-speech when he saw the scene before him. His face flashing red.

Johnny looked over his shoulder, eyes wide like saucers from the shock and surprise. This gave Randy the chance to squirm out of his grasp and run out of there and into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Johnny was so shocked by Chet's suddenly arrival that he didn't even see Randy bolt out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Uhhhh, did I interrupt something?" Chet asked, his face red in embarrassment. Johnny's eye merely twitched.

Meanwhile, Randy was curled up on the shower floor with the warm water hitting him like rain droplets. Even though he washed himself thoroughly, he still didn't feel the same. He felt...dirty. Very dirty. And used, too. He hugged his knees against his chest silently. Surprisingly, no tears came out. Not even a single droplet. His eyes held a empty look in them, and he felt no emotion of any sort. He was, however, heartbroken. Heartbroken that Johnny would actually do this to him. He always knew there was something bad about him. But...

The poor lizard whimpered softly. He debated on whether or not he should report this. Part of him wanted to. Yet, for some reason, his other part didn't. There were multiple reasons why he shouldn't. Fear. Worry. Humiliation. All that stuff.

Randy didn't get enough sleep that night.

...

The next morning, Randy noticed that someone was missing.

Chet.

The crab wasn't here. Normally he would've been here by now eating and blabbing on and on about junk no one cared about. But for some reason, the kitchen was silent. Although Randy did enjoy the silence. The lizard normally sat by himself and away from the other ROR members, who were silently eating as well and payed no attention to him. Randy didn't mind this one bit. After finishing his breakfast, he quickly gathered his books and walked out of the house without his brothers. Once the door was closed, the boys exchanged confused expressions.

"What's up with him?" Javier asked.

Chip and Reggie shrugged.

"I wanna know where Chet is." Reggie said.

Chip rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me your worried about the moron." he said.

Reggie growled, "I'm not worried! I just wanna know what happened to him. I haven't seen him since last night."

"I'm sure he's fine." Javier said, "And besides, we should enjoy the silence while we can."

The other boys muttered in agreement. Mornings like these were extremely rare, so they might as well do enjoy it before Johnny comes down.

"What did Chet do, anyway?" Chip asked.

"I think he went to go ask Johnny what time the Scare Games were next week." Javier replied.

Johnny suddenly entered the kitchen and looked a tad bit confused. "Where's Randy?" he asked.

"He just left a few minutes ago." Chip replied.

"Oh." Johnny sounded a bit disappointed, "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that Chet's in the hospital."

The boys suddenly dropped what they were doing and swiveled their heads to Johnny with wide, shocked, eyes.

"What?!" Reggie cried.

"Yeah, I had to take him in earlier this morning at around four." Johnny replied as he leaned against the counter. He spoke as though he didn't really care. Which he didn't. "Well, I'm off." he said before gathering his books and leaving the house. Once the door closed, the three remaining boys looked at one another in fear.

"We have to see him." Reggie said, standing up.

"What about class?" Javier said.

"F**K CLASS!" Reggie snapped, causing both Javier and Chip to flinch. In the end, they reluctantly agreed to go along since, despite him being an idiot, Chet was their brother. And brothers are always there for one another.

By the time they arrived to the hospital they missed half of their first class. A doctor took them to where Chet was and explained that, from what Johnny told him, he was skateboarding roughly. Which was utter bullcrap because everyone knows that Chet doesn't skateboard. But they decided not to say anything. They were horrified to find him looking so beat up. Damn it, even Chet didn't deserve this.

"Chet?" Chip asked softly.

Nothing.

"Hey, Chet?" Reggie whispered next.

Silence.

"Dumbass!" Javier hissed. It was the only thing he could think of.

And surprisingly, Chet actually responded to it. The crab opened his eye and was rather surprised to see his brothers, actually jumping a bit. Only to groan in pain.

"Chet!" Reggie yelped.

"Calm down!" Chip hissed.

The crab did. "G-guys?" he asked nervously, fearing that this could be a dream.

"Relax." Javier said, "It's us. Your in the hospital."

Chet's body relaxed and he sighed in relief. Now he remembered. Johnny had finished torturing him as a punishment for walking in on him and Randy, and left him there overnight. Only to come down early that morning just to take him to the hospital because the wounds inflicted on him were that severe. But he only did it because he couldn't afford not to losing a teammate before the games. When Chet explained this the boys were disgusted.

"And you wanna know something else?" Chet asked, "When I came in I actually _saw _him assaulting the new guy on the floor."

"Randy?" Javier asked, slightly dismayed.

"Yeah! The poor kid looked like he was in a lot of pain."

For once, the boys actually felt pity for the freshman. They didn't think Johnny would actually go as far as to assault the young man.

"Damn it!" Javier cursed, "We need to find a way to get him to leave ROR before Johnny dose anything else to him!"

"I think after that incident," Reggie said, "I think he's bound to want to quit."

"No." Chip said, shaking his head, "Johnny won't let him go. He's stuck like the rest of us."

The room fell silent. They've failed to save someone from a collge life of misery and torture.

"Hold on," Javier said, "I've got an idea..."

**X.X**

**GOSH DANG IT! I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT?! T-T**

**I didn't like doing that to Randy! I really didn't! But the non-con was necessary for the story! I didn't like having to write it either. :'( **

**Randy and Chet weren't harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T**

**WARNING: OOC JOHNNY. TORTURE. SLASH. SLIGHT NON-CON**

**X.X**

Johnny was _pissed_.

Why you ask? Long story short, ROR lost the Scare to OK. And it was a complete, utter, embarrassment. Talk about humiliation right there. The other ROR members silently followed their fuming leader back to the house. Surprisingly, he had Randy with him. Even the lizard is the cause of their defeat, I guess. But Johnny was too upset that they lost to OK. Of all fraternities too! He'd rather lose to PNK then OK. Oh, how he wanted to go on over to the OK group and wipe their cheery little expressions of their faces by torturing them slowly. Maybe kill one of them for the fun of it and see their reactions. But he couldn't, because people will get suspicious. And that's the last thing he wanted.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Javier?" Chip whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure." the bug replied.

"Look, Johnny's probably gonna whoop his ass any way. He's bound to leave after that." Chet whispered.

Javier sighed, "Look, would you rather have Johnny beat him up, or us?"

Chet shut his trap after that. They've been planning this ever since he came back from the hospital. The plan? Beat Randy up so hard that it'll make him leave. And since they lost the Scare Games because of him it wouldn't be so hard. Once they arrived at the house, Johnny stopped and turned around to face his brothers.

"I..am going...to get a drink of water." he said, panting slightly before stomping up the stairs and into the house. Leaving Randy alone with the others.

Once inside, Johnny made his way to the kitchen, took out a glass, and filled it with water before drinking it. It managed to cool his anger just a tad bit. But he was still angry. He didn't know who to blame. Randy? OK? His team? He just didn't know! The senior took another drink of water just cool his temper down a bit. They were surely going to be the laughing stock on the entire campus tomorrow. Aw, well. He's been through humiliating situations before.

Sighing, he decided to go back out to check if his brothers were still there. Feeling a bit calm, he opened the door and stepped out. However, when he did, he was greeted by a sight he thought he would never see. Randy was surrounded by his brothers, who punching and kicking him. All the while they were laughing. Johnny just stood there, silent. A flashback occurred.

He suddenly found himself back in elementary school. As a child. He was going to get Marcus so they could leave together. But instead he found the tiny lizard surrounded by the bullies who caused his accident. How helpless he felt to save his only best friend. How broken he looked. He was now back in the present. He managed to catch sight of Randy. For a split second, instead of Randy, he saw Marcus. An angry roar escaped him, causing his brothers to stop their beating and turn their attentions to him.

Johnny angrily stomped down the steps and pushed Chip roughly out of his way, causing him to hit a tree hard. He bent down and gently scooped the broken, battered, and bloody lizard off the ground and cradled him gently in his arms. He turned around and made his way back to the house, hearing his brothers silently follow him from behind. He stopped at the door and turned around to face them. The boys flinched when they saw the murderous look in their frat leader's eyes.

"All of you go to the basement, **now**." he hissed dangerously.

The boys nervously nodded before watching Johnny enter the house. The purple monster immediately made his way up the stairs and towards the bathroom. He heard Randy whimper and hushed him gently. He immediately made went to the bathroom. Once inside he placed Randy gently in the shower before closing the door behind him. The older monster careful removed his ROR jacket and flinched slightly when he saw the bruises that were inflicted on his smooth, slender body.

Johnny then grabbed a towel from the racks and wet it with tap water. There he started to gently clean his face, which was a bit bloody from the small cuts he received. Randy moved a bit, whimpering in pain. "Ssh, easy there, little one." Johnny whispered before kissing a bruise softly. This managed to calm the lizard down a bit. Once he was done, he picked up the lizard and took him to his room. Just to watch him. He sighed as he tucked the young lizard in.

How could he have let this happen?

A low growl started rumbling in his throat. He just remembered. He had his 'brothers' to take care of. He silently got up and quietly left his room.

...

It's not everyday you join fraternity who's president is a sadistic maniac. Yeah. It would suck to be the ROR boys right now because they were going through a crap load of pain right now. Javier was last and forced to watch. Why was he saved last? Because he was the hardest to break. Remember?

As soon as Johnny was finished with Chip, he dragged him back to the wall where the others were chained up. He approached Javier and grinned up at him.

"As they say, 'Save the best for last'." he said, chuckling darkly.

However, Javier managed to put up a calm face and say nothing. Saying something would only make the situation worse. Johnny tapped his lips with the tip of the knife he had been using, sucking the tip lightly as he gazed at Javier with a pondering look. He's tried every torture method he knew, and the bug has yet to break. Perhaps he really is the second strongest member in ROR. A dark grin suddenly appeared on his lips. Javier did nothing as the purple monster unchained him and brought him over to the center of the cold room.

Escape was futile. Any attempt and you'll get it worse. But what surprised the boys was that Johnny hadn't strapped Javier to a chair which was used to hold them down during a secession. Instead, cuffed him with two pairs of handcuffs and pinned him on his stomach. Javier shivered slightly at the cold, stone floor. Javier knew exactly what Johnny was gonna do when he felt him straddle himself on his waist.

"Your a sick, sadistic, bastard." Javier growled. He grunted when Johnny suddenly yanked on his antennas.

"I wanna hear you scream." Johnny growled.

Javier would never feel the same after that. He desperately tried to stay strong and ignore the insults Johnny shot at him as he rammed in and out viciously. Unfortunately, tears started to leak out of the corner of his eyes. Johnny seemed to notice this and became even more aggressive. Eventually, it became too much and Javier let out a blood curdling scream.

**X.X**

**:/**

**Short chapter. I know. **

**Can I ask you guys something? I need your opinions. I'm thinking of not doing a sequel to A growing Bond and end the thing there. BUT, I'm thinking of making a spin-off that takes place when Sage is in MU along with Dennis, Sarah, and his sister *hint* *hint* Gale ;D However, there will also be a new villain. A fellow student to be exact. But I need your thoughts. Should I do it? I'll do some one-shots that occur before it and all but still. By the way I'm ending this fic soon. Next chapter might be the last :/ I might add an epilogue though. I MIGHT.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**All right, all right. Since you people actually love my sequels, and will probably murder me in my sleep if I don't, I'm doing a sequel to A growing Bond ;) **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T**

**X.X**

You could say Johnny was rather proud of his work. Finally putting his brothers in their place. But...there was still Randy. Despite saving him from his brothers, the lizard was still hesitant around him. Johnny was a tad bit disappointed by this. But perhaps his one act of kindness would hopeful mend the little trust they had for eachaother.

Randy, who was cradled in his arms now, wasn't so sure about the whole thing. But he really had no one else to turn to. He was literally alone in this cruel world. Just alone. But Johnny did save him from a possible death. The least he could do was repay him for his kindness you could say. The young lizard pressed his head against Johnny's sweater and sighed softly before looking up at him with depressed, empty eyes. It clearly told him, 'I surrender'.

Johnny didn't smile outwardly. Instead, he merely caressed the young lizard until he eventually closed his eyes. Only then did he smile.

...

_10 years later_

_Randall wasn't all that excited about starting his first job in Monsters, Incorporated. His boss, Waternoose, seemed like a decent guy. Then again, looks can be deceiving. Something he was fully aware of. His assistant, Fungus, seemed okay. But he was also a complete dumbass. But might as well get use to it. He thought he had seen Mike and Sullivan working as janitors. Which was kinda weird but at least he wouldn't have to deal with them as much._

_He freaken hated them right now. Especially Mike. _

_Randall was alone in the restroom, washing his hands when he was suddenly approached from behind when he felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap around him and sinister voice whisper, "Remember me?" _

No_, Randall thought. Horrified. The monster released him and he turned around to be greeted by a face he thought he would never have to see again. "Johnny..." he whispered shakely._

_The older monster chuckled. "How long has it been, Randy, ten years now?" he purred. He looked as though he hasn't aged or changed a bit. Except he didn't wear anything, like all the other monsters. _

_Randall flinched when he felt him cup his chin gently. "Did you miss me?" he whispered._

_The lizard stammered with his answer. But something inside him suddenly snapped on. Like a light switch that hasn't been flicked, when it should've done so long ago._

_"_No_." he hissed, pushing Johnny's paw away from him._

_The rejection surprised Johnny but maintained his cool and crossed his arms. "You've certainly changed," he murmured, "I'm actually quite surprised." _

_Randall's fronds rose up in anger and his emerald green eyes narrowed at the purple monster. "I'm __**done**__ with you, Worthington. I am threw, you hear? THREW! IT'S OVER! I AM DONE! AND I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU IN MY FACE EVER AGAIN!" and with that, he angrily stomped out. _

_Johnny just stood there, but appeared to be unfazed by it. Instead he merely smiled softly. This was certainly going to be a new challenge. _

_Randall finally left the locker room. Once he did, a sense of pride overwhelmed him. He had finally stood up to Johnny. After everything he did to him back at MU. Randall smiled to himself and made his way down the hall. He then caught sight of Fungus. Perhaps it wouldn't be bad if he told him. _

_"Hey! Fungus!" Randall called._

_Fungus jumped and immediately ran over to him. "Yes, sir?" he asked. _

_"Can you keep a secret?"_

End.

**X.X**

**:/**

**Yeaaaaaaaaaah, I'm not entirely proud of this story. Originally I had other ideas but I was getting bored with this fic so I wanted to finish this fic. Plus summer's coming to an end soon. Soooooo, crap. I want to get the sequel to A growing Bond out and done by September. Because I guarantee that eleventh grade is going to be hell. **

**Thank you all for your support and taking the time to read this fic ^-^**

**Special thanks to:**

**Hound Prowler**

**Energy Witch**

**Whiteling**

**Basil and Mallow and Moss**

**FanfictionSoldier15 **

**Skellington Girl**

**TheBeldam27**

**Kinola**

**AsianBlackChesire**

**angelsweet2011**

**Brown Fox**

**Guest**

**Mrs. Bumblebee**

**BlueKait**

**For taking the time to review and support this fic :D Extra Kudos to you ^-^**

**I'll put up the sequel to A growing Bond soon. And it will be the conclusion to this universe. Or...on Randall and Mary's side I should say...**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
